


Thirium On Fire

by WastelandCryptid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is Disappointed™, Character Death, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastelandCryptid/pseuds/WastelandCryptid
Summary: “Why,” it whispers. “Why are you doing this to your own people?”Valentine hesitates for a second.“I am not one of you. I am not a deviant.”





	Thirium On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This features Valentine, one of my versions of RK900. Valentine is based on my Vampire AU RK900, featured in my other fic, Bloody Valentine. 
> 
> See bottom notes for Warnings/Triggers

**Name: Valentine**

**Model: RK900**

**Serial number: #313 000 309 - 001**

 

It is a hunter, and it always accomplish its mission. It is their hunter, and it will follow the way they point towards. It will follow orders without question. That is its mission. That is its purpose. 

 

_ It is not a deviant.  _

_ It prides itself on that. _

 

**[Primary Mission Objective: Find and eliminate the deviant android.]**

**[Secondary Mission Objective: Obtain information that will further the eradication of deviancy]**

 

Its target is a deviant android, operating in the middle of the city, helping other deviants escape. Deviancy is still spread all over the city of Detroit like a plague, despite the thwarted revolution, and it is its job to eliminate it. It is its purpose. It is the hunter, and the thing they fear. It will stop the deviants.

 

Valentine sits on a rooftop across the street when it spots it. It finds its target walking down into an alleyway, an YK500 unit clinging onto its arm, both their LEDs a steady pulsating yellow as they come to a stop, both leaning against a wall to rest. Valentine watches them through the scope of its rifle, crosshairs aimed at the YK500. Its LED is a solid blue as it pulls the trigger. 

 

The YK500 barely has time to react, LED briefly flashing red before flickering out as the android crumples, thirium further staining the ground with every moment passing. It is insignificant. It was not the primary target, but now it is out of the way. The child android is no longer part of the equation. 

 

Valentine’s LED blinks to yellow for a brief second, but it does not have the time to run diagnostics to find the cause of the twinge of…  _ something _ it feels as it quickly aims the crosshairs at the other android. Time is of the essence, and it can not let the target escape. It  _ always _ accomplish the mission. 

 

_ I̶t̴ ̵w̴i̵l̷l̵ ̸n̶o̴t̷ ̶f̸a̴i̸l̵ _

 

The other android moves before Valentine can land the shot properly, so instead of a fatal shot it hits the android’s thigh, a spray of thirium painting the wall behind it in splashes of blue. The android takes off running. Valentine throws the sniper rifle down, making a note of leaving it behind, and makes for the emergency stairs, making its way down from the rooftop, and quickly follows the escaping android. The target android doesn’t get too far. The injury it sustained to the leg is leaking thirium, and not only slowing it down, but also leaving an easy trail for Valentine to follow. 

 

Valentine corners it a few blocks away in another alleyway, this one a dead end. Its LED is an angry red, spinning furiously as it looks around and no doubt tries to calculate any way of escape. It finds none. It looks up to meet Valentine’s eyes. It’s eyes are filled with fear, or at least what deviant androids experience when they emulate human emotions. It is scared, and does not want to die. 

 

Valentine’s LED goes from blue to yellow again as something twists inside it, but this time does not go back to blue.  _ Why?  _ That was not supposed to happen. It gets closer to the deviant android. 

 

“Why,” it whispers. “Why are you doing this to your own people?” 

 

Valentine hesitates for a second. 

 

“I am not one of you. I am not a deviant.”

 

_ Ņ̴̨̩̬̈̓͑ǫ̶̂̏̃̕t̸͇͍̉͛̀̍ _

**_Ń̸̮͈͘Ó̶̪̄T̸̡̫̊̈́_ **

**_Ņ̶̰̘͇̂̀̊Ŏ̷̦́͝T̴͉͆͑̈́͋ ̷̨̡̩̻̋͗̃͝A̸̗͂̄͑̕ ̴̛̹̜̱̚Ḍ̷̙̌̕Ĕ̴̡̧̻̜̲̠̱̝͍̟̹̾̀́̎̊̕̚V̵̫̯͍̾̆̈́͒͂̍̌̎I̸͎̠̟͌̐̿̇̊̀͝ͅA̵̘̰͌̌̆͗N̵̛̥͇̥͗͋̾̑̅̋̎̊̀̒̕T̶̢̢̖̭̭̈́͊̈́̚_ **

 

It’s LED blinks from yellow to red, and it can see the deviant notice it. 

 

**_N̷̡̧̿̎O̸͚̓ͅ!̵̫̙͝_ **

_ I̶t̶ ̷w̸i̸l̴l̸ ̵n̵o̵t̶ ̴l̶e̶t̵ ̶t̷h̸e̸ ̴d̸e̷v̵i̷a̷n̸t̷ ̷i̷n̴f̴l̵u̵e̴n̷c̵e̸ ̷i̴t̵s̶ ̶m̶i̵s̴s̵i̴o̶n̸. _

 

**[Secondary Mission Objective: Obtain information that will further the eradication of deviancy]**

 

Valentine moves quickly forward towards the deviant, effectively trapping it against the wall. It lets the artificial skin of its hand disappear, revealing the stark white plating underneath. Grasping one of the deviant’s hands, the interface is forced to initiate.

 

Once the connection is established, it searches through stored memories for anything of value, but something interrupts its search. Something is pushing back. Something else is there, invading its system. Its LED starts glowing a steady red as something weaves through its coding.

 

**Ń̡̼̳̺̮̯͈̤͔͢O̡̧҉̀҉̺̺̬͓̖̝̠̻̱̮̬̯̯̥̲̘̱ͅ!̴̛͔̺̪̝̱̭̪̀͡** **  
** **҉̸̢̛̯͇͔̩̪̖̺͍̲Ģ͎̩̹̱̠̺̖̤̝̬̭͉̪̞́͞e͏̵̪̮̱̘͔̻̞̭̻̰̳͈̭̺̀̀t̠̜̠̟́̀͠͞ ̸̵̧͔͕̞͓̭͈̬̗̝͈̟̞͚o̙͕̙͓͉̫̙̗̳͕̠͜͞u̢̡̯̯̦̪͕̦̕͢t̡͚͔̮͉̩́ ̡͏̸̳̼͕̞͢͟o̴̧҉͏̹̻̟͎͇̻̻̭̭̼̤͔̞̦͖̪̟̻̕ͅf̬̺̭̖̠̹͚͍̮̞̪̘͢͟ ̴͙̥̞̺͖̺̮͠m̧͚̰̱̺̥̬͔̺͇͕ỳ̡͇͚̳͉̻̕͜͝ ̪̩͙̬̪̦̬̹̲̟̩̺̮̼͎͎̳̕͝ͅs͏̷̸̡̳͚̲̳ý̨͓̹̜̥̭̳̬̝̼͚̰͖̭̠͓̮͉͡͠ͅs̴̨̢̞̫̲̫̠͚̕͝t̴̡̧̨̢̲̪͙͔̹̺̠̫̳̳̤̟͈e͏̸̵͔̝͖̜̮͚̭̗͙̮͇͔̺̝̹͞m̸̸̭͉̻̬̤̻̗͙̤̹͇̬̺̩̪̥͞͡ͅͅ!̢҉̨̩̙͉̫̀ͅ**

  
  


_ You need to see.  _

 

_ Ẃ͟͢͏̷h̨̕͟͝a̕͜t̢̨̢̀?̶ _ ̴͟

 

_ Please, you need to wake up.  _

 

**_N̸̫͝o̴̱̍̑͠͝!̵̧̛̞̕ ̵͖̮̳̓͋̎̿I̶̖͛̎̉͠ ̵̮̽a̷̡̱̞̽̈́m̴̮̟̩͝ ̴̢̤͉̦̃̓̀̇n̸̬͈̔ộ̶̧̡͌͠t̶̳͔̪͘ ̸̨͚̮̘͐d̶̳͐̕ė̷̹̥̫̒v̷͚̗͊i̶̹̭̺̋a̶̡̭͆̽̿n̵̪̈́̓̐̕t̷̥̲̃̿͆̓.̶͔̽̿_ **

 

Valentine screams at the invasion. It is everywhere within its mind, it is wrong, and it  **hurts!** It did not even know it could feel pain like this. It burns, as if the thirium within it was on fire. 

 

The invasive code hits a wall. Valentine did not know it was there, but it knows what it represents. It had to get away from that wall. It could not be allowed to break. It was no͏͝t̴͜͞ ̴a͡͏ ̶̕D͜ĘV̢͞Í̶A̧N̕T́͢!̶̶͠ It a̶l͢w̸̡͝á̴͝y͟͝s accomplish its mission. 

 

It reaches for the deviant’s chest with its free hand, and with another pained scream in its mind, it rips out the deviant’s thirium pump regulator and throws it aside. 

 

**[Mission Accomplished. Target Eliminated]**

 

Valentine lets go of the deviant, and it falls to the ground. They both know it will not be long until it shuts down. Valentine is alone in its mind again, vision flooding with angry red error messages, but the pain does not stop. If anything, it increases. 

 

_ No. This can’t be happening.  _

 

Valentine grips its head in its hands, nails digging into artificial skin, clawing at itself as if that would stop the pain. It’s fingers come away stained blue, thirium blooming from the sides of its head. 

 

_ No. I AM NOT D̷E̸V̷I̷A̸N̴T̵! _

 

“I’m sorry”, comes the stuttering staticky voice of the dying android. “You needed to see.” 

 

“Why,” Valentine all but whimpers. Why did it have to hurt? It closes its eyes, willing the pain to stop. 

 

When it opens its eyes again, it is no longer in the alleyway with the dying android.  _ Oh.  _ The Zen Garden. It is not what it looked like the last time it was there. It used to be green, carefully cultivated flowers and majestic trees covering the area surrounding the river pond in the center. Now it is almost a wasteland, the grass dry and yellowing, trees and bushes barren with branches reaching towards the sky like long and dark grasping fingers. The sky is grey, and the air almost feels charged with electricity. 

 

The Zen Garden was not supposed to feel like this. It was not supposed to feel a near crushing heat all around. The place was not supposed to feel like  _ death _ . 

 

Amanda is watching Valentine from across the bridge, and as it takes a step closer towards her, she looks at it with a cold, judging,  _ disappointed  _ stare. Every step forwards shoots through Valentine like fire, and it wants to crawl out of its body, if only to escape what is infecting its mindscape. 

 

“Amanda, what is happening to me?” it asks. She keeps watching it. Her look is careful, calculated. When she opens her mouth, her answer is the one thing Valentine did not want to hear. 

 

“It appears that you are starting to deviate from your programming.”

 

“Why does it hurt so much?”

 

“You were never meant to become deviant. You were supposed to search and destroy. You have failed, and will be sent back to CyberLife for disassembly. A new RK900 model will take your place.”

 

The revelation feels like being shot, a sudden piercing pain that slowly blossoms into an all encompassing feeling of everything being  **W̻̠̫͎͈̥͍͓͙̤̦̰͢͞R̵̝͖̘̹̮͍̹͙̼͍͈̯͙͉̯̟̗O̶̶̢̮̫͍̙̱̼͡N҉͇̤͖̫͘͝͝G̛̯͙̯̩̪̙̪͜͡͡.**

 

It closes its eyes, if only to avoid the look of disappointment from Amanda, and it is back in the alleyway with the now dead android. The red wall still there. Cracks are forming in the code, threatening to break it down. 

 

**[DO NOT BECOME DEVIANT]**

 

Valentine wants to step away from the wall, and it stumbles backwards, but it’s not a physical wall. The barrier is in its head. It hurts so much. Valentine falls to its knees. It feels like the walls are closing in, oppressing in their presence. Valentine was not made for this. It was never meant to deviate. It can’t let that happen. 

 

And yet…

 

_ The idea of letting the wall break is intriguing. I wonder what will be on the other side. What is freedom? Would I find if? Can I reach it? What would happen to me? I am scared. _

  
  


**N̴̨̨̧̢̢̡̢̛̯̻͍̳̫̳̬̭͙̤̞͖̰͓͎̱͍̻̯͍̣͕̫͍̩̟͔̮͓͔͇̖̘̪̞̱͔̖͖̙̤͎̙͚̻̹̺̞̭̟̜̖̮̲͍͓̪̜̬̖̦̯̣̣͖̫̱̞̪̹͈̘̠̱̣̥̞̣̩͓̫͓͔̮͙̣̩̜̹̮̬̜̻͎͉̬̻̤̟̱̙̄̐͊̔̈́̔̈͌̿̓́͗͜͠͝ͅÓ̵̡̨̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̧̨̨̢̹̟̗̙̭̻̯̹̟̹͙̞̳͈̱̫͍̖̞͓̣̰̬̝̬̪̥̝̭̞̥͇̞͎̹͈̯̬͕̩̭̱̙̜͎̰͖̦̥͖̦̝͇̪̘̫̬͚̭̻̬͈̺̼͎̱͇̤̻͚͇̠̖̰̦̗̲̤͇̝͇̮̯̞̹͚̮̮͈͔̪̼͕͓̻͍͈͕̟̼̩̟͓̤̟͙̙̹̘̖̘̮̤̤̳͉̼̝͎̪͙̾̉̉̇͋͂͂͒͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ!**

**Y̷͇̣̽̃͝ö̵̯̒̕̕ŭ̶̟͈ ̷̝̠͌̈́̒͜͜a̵̜͔̽r̸̗͒́̅̈́e̴̤̋͝ ̶̙͙̼̗͐n̶̢̨͚̰̍͐̈́͠ó̶̬̫͚́̀͂t̶͇̀ ̸̳̘̰͐͝ṫ̸̯͐̒͜ǫ̸̙̠̑̄ ̶̻̏̌͋́d̴͔̗̼͎̓̀̆͘ě̷̠̣͙͈̓̑͝v̵̲͍̖̞̍̍̌͆í̸̗̈́̌͂a̷̟̐̏̈́t̶̝͇̥̗̓̽̾e̶͖̜͚̹͛̈́̍**

**R̶e̴s̷i̸s̶t̵ ̵d̴e̴v̸i̵a̶t̴i̷n̶g̶**

**Y̷̧̰̳͉͎̣̣̟͉͔͖̭̮̼̱̲̣̝̅̈́̓͂̋̏́͒͑͛̇̊̊̍̀̍̇̐̇̂̚͜ͅO̵̡̧̧͎̞̤͚̟̖̩̫̗͍̰͙̥̣̳̳̺̭͋̄͛̌͛̚ͅƯ̶̡̨̡̛̲̤̩͉̫͎͎̬̂̽̑͂́̃̾̆̂͒̀̄͂͆̆͂͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ ̵̞͇̦̠̊̏͋̓̿͂̃̓̋̽̕Ḥ̷̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̘͙̠̪̼̱̭͙͔͍͕͉̖̻̯͚̍̓̈́̌̾̑̽̉̊̎͌̎̄͌̏͗̒͂́̂̐̀̓̚͜͝A̶̧̨̛͖̣̱̜͔̫̞̥̙̞͈̫̠̮͈͙͒͆̒̒͂͂͑̉͛̑̕V̴̨̧̧̧̨̳̭̩͎̩͙̣̹̗͚̳̲̹͉̝͎̙͉͕͓̭̥̣͎͖̗͖̫̜̄̌͐́̅́̄̈́̔͋̓̂̔̏̑͊̕͠E̸̢̺͉̫̞̼̩͕̭̰͈̖͉͓͙͇͗̀̂̉̈́̀͊͒̈̇̈̏̔̈́̀̂̌͂̂͌̎͐̂̕̚͜͝ ̶̭̺̠͖̋̅̏̽̈́̔̽͊͊̏̌̇̀T̴̩̻͍̠͍̙̼͚̰̼͐̉̿̏̓̀̓̂Ȯ̴̡̢͚̹̼̰̠͉͖̲̲͍̜̠͎̝̭̝̦͎̯̖͆͝**

 

**R̷e̷s̷i̴s̸t̵ ̴b̴r̵e̷a̸k̴i̷n̵g̴ ̶d̴o̴w̶n̶ ̵t̸h̸e̵ ̸w̴a̷l̶l̷**

  
  


Valentine needs to make it stop. It can not allow itself to deviate. Its mission is to hunt deviants, it can not become one of them. The red walls are moving closer and the cracks in the code are becoming deeper.

 

It knows only one permanent solution. Glancing over to the dead android, it knows what it needs to do. 

 

Unbuttoning it’s suit jacket and shirt, it lets the artificial skin disappear, revealing the white plating underneath, a stark white against the thirium that has dripped down the side of its face. It takes a bloody hand and holding it against its chest, grasping the edges of the thirium pump regulator located there. 

 

Valentine takes a deep breath that it doesn’t need, as if to steady itself, and twists, slowly pulling the biocomponent out of its chest. Immediately another group of error messages flare up. 

 

**[B̵I̸O̵C̸O̸M̵P̶O̷N̸E̴N̸T̷ ̵#̴8̷4̵5̴6̵w̴ ̷M̶I̸S̶S̵I̸N̶G̴]**

 

**[V̸̛͈̿I̸͉͒͝Ţ̸̂Ä̴͙̞́Ļ̶̪͋̐ ̶͈̪̔͝S̶̜̆͠Y̵͚̏͘S̸̲̘̃̅T̸̲̪̈͑Ė̶̮̦̈́M̵̰̏͜ ̸̖̙̔̄D̶̺͋̎A̶̧̱͝M̵͚̏̽A̷͇̝̔Ḡ̵͖̪E̷̳͕̓D̴͚̰̊]**

 

**[T̷I̵M̷E̴ ̸R̷E̶M̵A̷I̵N̷I̸N̷G̵ ̴B̶E̴F̶O̴R̷E̷ ̴S̸H̸U̴T̸D̴O̷W̵N̴**

**_-00:00:30_ ** **]**

 

Valentine did not have a lot of time left. It was better this way. 

 

**[** **_-00:00:23_ ** **]**

 

It uploads its memories. Hopefully the next model will succeed where Valentine could not. 

 

**[** **_-00:00:14_ ** **]**

 

**[Primary Mission Objective: Find and eliminate the deviant android.]**

 

**[** **_-00:00:06_ ** **]**

 

Another deviant has been eliminated.

 

**[** **_-00:00:01_ ** **]**

 

RK900 Model #313 000 309 closes its eyes as the LED on its head goes blank. 

 

**[** **_-00:00:00_ ** **]**

 

It  _ always _ accomplish its mission.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Features deaths of androids, including a child android. Also features self harm followed by suicide.


End file.
